


the hatchery

by spoke



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen, Rêveurs, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	the hatchery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbichicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbichicken/gifts).



The inside of this tent is unexpectedly warm, a contrast to the winter cold outside. 

Light shines along the edges of an arrangement of shells. They’re all sizes, some patterned and others plain, and you cannot fathom what they’re for until you lift one to see its intricate swirls more clearly. 

It grows thinner, lighter, cracking before you can respond. You’re left holding a dragon whose scales match the vanished shell. It shifts in your hands, hissing menacingly before flying to a corner of the tent.

You are beaming at the other shells as you try to choose the next.


End file.
